That Girl
by shortysportsluva
Summary: Ryou and Ichigo now go to the same highschool. Ryou is the sexy, smart new guy who just started at Ichigo's highschool. Ichigo is just that girl she's a nobody. Not pretty, popular or smart. So what does Ryou see in her?
1. Welcome to Public High School

**Sarah: hey what's up? I guess I'm jsut in the mood to start all kinds of these stories. thsi idea sparked to me in the car on the way home from the mall and once I got home Iwas scribbling it down. this is going to be a cutsie story! So please read and review I would so appreciate it.**

* * *

Ichigo awoke to the monotonous bleeping of her pink digital alarm clock. She looked over at the time and the clock read 8:00 AM. She decided it was too early to wake up on a Saurday morning. She dropped her head on the pillow and attempted to smack the snooze button without looking. The clock fell onto her unfinished homework and read the date on the sheet.

"Crap!" Ichigo yelped as she fell out of her bed and leapt for the closet. "Its not freaking Saturday!" She was in the process of throwing clothes left and right before she fin ally chose a pair of flared jeans, a red longsleeve shirt and a sweatshirt to go over that. Then Ichigo grabbed her homework and crudely shoved it into her bag and raced down the stairs into the kitchen. Ichigo threw on her shoes and ran out of the door forgetting breakfast and shutting the door. Ichigo sprinted down the street as fast as she possibly could. Thank god she lived so close the school, or else she wouldn't be able to survive. Ichigo raced up the steps to the entrance, taking them two at a time. Barely making it into class she quietly slipped into her seat attempting to control her breathing.

"Don't think I didn't see you, Miss Momomiya. You're late! Get a pass from the office!" the teacher barked pointing towards the door. Groaning as she edged out of her seat, Ichigo shuffled out of the classroom and into the hallway walking and sighing with every step. Her head was hung down in defeat so she couldn't really see where she was going. Well she couldn't see until she crashed into the person in front of her.

Fearing it was a teacher, Ichigo scrambled to her feet and apologized half heartedly and was expecting to be scolded. She looked up and saw a blonde boy looking extremely weirded out.

"Uh its okay just watch where you're going?" Then the boy swiftly made his way around Ichigo and down the hall.

'Who the heck was that?' Ichigo thought to herself, equally weirded out. Then Ichigo resumed her walk to the office, got her pass signed by the secretary of the school and walked back down the hall to her classroom. When Ichigo entered the classroom she saw the blonde kid standing at the front with the teacher right next to him.

"We have a new transfer student today joining or class. This is Ryou Shirogane." The class gave the boy a round of applause as he took a seat in the back next to a vacant desk. A DESK THAT WOULDN'T BE VACANT once Ichigo gave her tardy slip to the teacher and sat down in it.

"Great first impression." She muttered to herself and slid into her chair.

The teacher began to speak. Talking endlessy about polynomials and etching comlicated problems on the whiteboard. Every student in the class was giving a confused look whil the kid named Ryou was jotting down notes and solving problems like they were nothing. Ichigo stared at him in wonder. Then the teacher announced a short intermission and handed out a worksheet for everyone to do for homework.

"Great another unfinished homework assignment for tomorrow." Ichigo sighed stuffing the paper into her folder and cramming that into her book bag. She turned to leave but found her face hitting the chest of another student.

"Sorry."

"You seem to have a habit of bumping into other people. Lost in your own world 24/7?" Ryou asked as he snickered at the blush forming on Ichigo's face.

"I said sorry now excuse me but you are between me and my locker and I still need to get my books." Ichigo made a move to leave but the blonde stepped into her path.

"Wait. Aren't you going to tell me your name? I mean you have made it a point to touch me both times you've met me so wouldn't it be proper?" Ichigo ignored his snide remark and let out an irritated sigh.

"Ichigo Momomiya. Nice to meet you. Now I need to get to my locker." This time Ichigo pushed passed Ryou and speed walked towards her locker.

* * *

Next class Ichigo found herself in the back desk right by the window. Her friends all sat next to her and they passed notes all during class. Most of the girls in the classroom surrounded Ryou and asked him all kinds of questions. They were whores in the making. Ichigo looked away out into the sunny sky. Her day dream was ended when the teacher plopped the C- test grade on her desk. For the billionth time today Ichigo dropped her head in total defeat and shame. When she looked up, she found the blonde looking in her direction. At least that's what it looked like.

"So Shirogane-san, do you have a girlfriend?" Whore number one asked in a giddy high-pitched voice.

"Uh, no not at the moment," Ryou replied apparently annoyed with all of the ditzes surrounding him. The girls all giggled in delight and marveled his shiny blonde hair and piercing icy blue eyes.

"Dammit. Another fricking C. Dad is going to have a melt down." Ichigo shook her head and crumpled the test into her bag. She looked in Ryou's direction and noticed the girls simply attacking him. Ichigo smirked. 'Welcome to public highschool' she thought evilly.

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? Good/Bad? i know it was short because this chapter is just so you can get a feel for the story. I would like at least 5 reviews before the next chapter! I hope this chapter even deserves 5. So please if you want to see what happens next review!**


	2. You Need a Tutor

**Sarah: I'm back with another fun sarcasm filled chapter of my story. I got alot of feed back and am really excited to hear it. I'm actually having fun with this because I don't actually go to a public highschool. I got to an all girl's private highschool. Now don't get me wrong it really is pretty fun and there is aenough drama to go around. But sometimes I do miss the little incidents between boys and girls. I think this chapter came out pretty good I hope you like it! Please review! **

* * *

"ICHIGO MOMOMIYA! What the hell kind of a grade is this?!" Ichigo's father screamed at her as she was doing her homework.

"Dad, what are you talking about? How do you know I got a bad grade?" Ichigo asked without looking up from her math worksheet.

"That!" the irate man screamed pointing to the crumpled test paper, pulled out from Ichigo's book bag.

"What the hell were you doing going through my stuff?!" Ichigo's face turned beet red.

"I am your father and have a right to look through whatever you have because technically your stuff is my stuff. GET OVER IT!" the screaming match increased in intensity and father and child were pretty much at each other's throats.

"It is a flipping C. Who cares? Frankly that was one of the better grades in the whole class!" Ichigo lied trying to make her awful grade look like nothing.

"Do I care about other peoples' grades? Are the other people my children? NO!" Ichigo's dad sat down at the table in extreme annoyance. Ichigo groaned and exaggerated erasing a problem she did not perform correctly.

"I obviously don't have the patience to deal with your dramatic teenage phase. So, I think I am going to apply you for a tutor. " Ichigo's dad said.

"WHAT?!" Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO YOU WILL NOT! My grades are perfectly fine! Sure right now we are going through some tough stuff but that's no reason to get me a tutor I can do just fine on my own!" she screamed back at her dad.

"I'm just saying that maybe if someone your own age tried to help you you would be making improvements.' He tried to reason with Ichigo. "That's it. My mind is made up. You are applying for a tutor. I'll call the school in the morning. Ichigo threw her pencil down to the ground and ran straight up to her room to take her anger out on something else.

* * *

Ichigo looked at the school board for the guidance counselor's office waiting to be called in. She sat there, bag at her feet looking extremely pissed off.

"Miss Momomiya?" the petite guidance counselor peeked from under her wire rimmed glasses and smiled that fake smile. "Please come in to meet your new tutor."

Ichigo groaned and swung her backpack up on her shoulders and trudged to her doom. She opened the door to the office, and shut it quietly. When she looked at the guidance counselor her eyes immediatley widened.

"Ichigo, this is your new tutor. Meet Ryou Shirogane," the counselor put on the prissy little smile and went to get some paperwork out of her desk. Ichigo stayed in the same position, her face held the same shocked expression, she dropped her bag at her feet and shrunk back.

"Aww. I wouldn't have signed up for this if I knew I was going to be tutoring you," Ryou snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "Well I guess I just have to deal with you won't I?"

"This is going to be a great experience," Ichigo muttered to herself. She rolled her eyes and approached the guidance counselor's desk.

Completely ignoring the fact that Ryou was standing right next to her Ichigo began to speak. "You are sure there are no other tutoring options?"

"Nope." The guidance counselor's cheery disposition vanished and she shoved paperwork into Ichigo's hands. "Have your dad sign these and bring them back tomorrow. Then you can begin your tutoring sessions."

Ichigo groaned again and shot a glare at Ryou. "What did I ever do?" she asked to no one in particular and with that left the office.

"This is going to be interesting." Ryou smirked and left the room shortly after Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo sat through most of her morning classes moping and dreading her future tutoring sessions. She ignored the teacher drolling on about nothing and scribbled little drawing s of demon creatures abducting Ryou and torturing him to a literal death.

"We just met and you're already drawing pictures of me on your notes. I'm touched." Ryou whispered behind Ichigo's ear causing her to jump.

"What the hell. You are everywhere. I already have to see you for fricking tutoring in my free time. Mind leaving me alone?" Ichigo said clearly annoyed.

"Is someone cranky this morning? Spend all night dreaming about me?" Ryou retorted with a cold smile.

"You wish buddy. Now you're interrupting my not paying attention. I'd like to get back to my daydreams. Toodles." Ichigo leaned forward and began to scribble Ryou's face with Xs over his eyes.

"You know, if you paid attention once in awhile you might not need to be tutored." Ryou was answered by a death glare.

"Lay off you don't even know me. " Ichigo was not in the mood to deal with him at the moment. She couldn't stand him actually.

"Touchy, touchy. You wouldn't want your parents hearing how obstinant and ignorant you are, would you?" Ryou pushed on slyly.

"Dude you're the new kid why the hell are you picking on me? You are in like almost every single on of my classes. Wherever I am you happen to be. Just leave me alone." Ichigo's face was tensing and turning red with anger. She was so getting mad. 'Just ignore him. He is only doing this because he knows you'll get mad.' She thought to herself. Ichigo closed her eyes and breathed in and out slowly trying to calm herself down. She darted her eyes around the classroom trying to ignore his harsh words and sarcastic personality. She noticed the wanna be whores shooting glares and threats in her direction from across the room while the teacher's back was turned.

"Great get me hated by the whole fricking school population," Ichigo whispered angrily at herself and at the sound of the bell, hurriedly packed her things and rushed to her locker. Ichigo turned the combination and was having trouble getting her tiny locker open when she was immediatley shoved to the side.

"Think you're pretty cool hanging with Shirogane huh?" Whore number one asked.

"Yeah trying to seduce him when you're clearly not his type." Whore number two added.

"He was eyeing us. So if you think he is going to fall for you, back the hell off!" Whore number three added with a childish flip of her hair.

Ichigo burst out into a laughter causing hr eyes to tear up. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"And what the hell is so funny?" Whore number two asked.

"Y-you guys. Y-y-you think I like Ryou Shirogane!" this caused Ichigo to burst into more fits of laughter. When she was done, Ichigo wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. "Thanks for the laugh guys. But Shirogane is my new tutor. You can have him for other things. He's all yours!" Ichigo snickered again before shutting her locker and walked away cracking up.

"What a bitch," Whore number three said looking disgustedly after Ichigo.

"She just totally made fools out of us," Whore number one said.

"Well who cares? No one saw us. Besides she just totally handed over Shirogane-san so no worries." Whore number two pointed out.

"Now all we have to do is make sure he falls for one of us." Whore number one added. Then the groupies walked down the hallway towards the lunchroom, unbeknownst to Ryou himself watching the whole incident.

Ichigo sat udner a tree outside in the courtyard holding her lunch and unfinished math worksheet ouut in front of her.

"Let's see whats more important. Eating lunch? Or proving to myself and everyone else I'm not stupid?" Ichigo threw her lunch next to her and began working on her math. Her stomach growled in protest.

"Hush! I'm kind of in the mood of showing my dad that I do NOT need a tutor," Ichigo scolded her stomach, which didn't pay attention in the end. Ichigo ignored her stomach and continued working on the math problems.

"Depriving yourself of food are you? Don't tell me you're anorexic. That would make it difficult for tutoring you. I would come over and you'd offer me a snack but I would feel bad because you wouldn't take part in eating," a familiar sarcastic voice approached Ichigo.

"Shutup. I didn't have the chance to finish my homework. If you would so happily leave me to finish it I will forever be in your debt," Ichigo remarked dryly.

"You are making me feel so welcome to this new school you know that?" Ryou ignored her claim for him to go away.

"I'm glad to be of service, now you are being very distracting so if you don't mind…" Ichigo packed up her belongings, save her worksheet and binder and walked towards the school, keaving Ryou standing there smirking.

"This really is going to be fun." He whispered to himself and proceeded to the other side of the school to meet up with his new friends.

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? Good/Bad? I decided to drop the 5+ reviews things because I dont feel like waiting for people to review so review if you want or not, I'll keep posting. Just pointing out to you that if you actually liek the story, not reviewing is kind of rude to the author. I'm sure i am not the only one who thinks this so yeah. Just pointing that out. Anyways please review and tell me if I did a good job or not, Thanks!**


	3. Session 1

**Sarah: Hey its me again. I have been getting some really gret feed back for this story so I think i'm gonna keep it up. Anyways the end is a little crappy cuz i'm tired and didn't feel liek working to hard on it... sorry guys... I kind of just wanted to get it done. Well please review I'd like to know how I did on this chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

Ichigo reluctantly handed in the permission forms with her parents' signatures all over them. The guidance looked back at her with a cheery smile and replied with a dry "Thank you."

"Yep anytime. I'm always thankful to throw my social life away to focus on school work with some annoying jerk, have a nice day," Ichigo said quiet enough so no one could hear her. She sighed and walked out the door approaching her locker to get the books she needed for homework and… her first tutoring session. She entered the silent library and shuffled over to the table where jerkface was sitting.

"You're late. It's your first day to. I say we are going to have an interesting semester together aren't we?" Ryou said laying his books out onto the table.

"You're joking right? You just got here yourself!" Ichigo said hotly.

"Oh I know. The point is I was here before you. You should be sitting here patiently waiting until I get here with a shiny red apple to hand over to me," Ryou chuckled at his own lame joke and got the rest of his material out on the table.

"Well Mr. Perfect, I was handing in my papers allowing you to tutor me. If I had the choice I would have put them through a shredder. But Daddy dearest wants a report at the end of the session so you got lucky." Ichigo concluded and angrily pulled a chair across from Ryou. She began to pull all kinds of books and notebooks and paper out of her bag and onto the table.

"Sit next to me," Ryou commanded.

"Excuse me I just got all of my stuff out," Ichigo replied more sharply than needed.

"I may be a genius but I still have trouble reading upside down. Now come sit next to me," Ryou repeated himself.

"Ugh you're annoying," Ichigo shoved all of her stuff across the table and plopped herself down next to Ryou.

"Now, what is it you're having trouble on?" Ryou asked Ichigo who was staring straight ahead intent on not looking at him. That's when Ichigo felt a hand grab her chin and someone swinging her head around. Ryou's hand was still on her face when he spoke.

"Did you know… that if you cooperate time will go by so much faster? Maybe we could finish this and both of us can go on with our lives."

Ichigo silently realized he was right and decided to answer him. "Math, I got a C- and my dad flipped out."

"Okay we're starting somewhere. Now what in math are you having trouble with?"

"Polynomials." Ichigo replied nonchalantly.

"Alright do you know what a polynomial is?" Ryou asked trying to stir a sort of reaction out of his stubborn client.

"Well isn't it adding or subtracting more than three terms?" Ichigo replied finally loosening up.

"Yeah guess you got the basic idea." Ryou and Ichigo then spent the next hour and a half working math and some other things. So far Ichigo almost got every question he threw at her correct, well as correct as you can get. No one in this school can really get into the complexities and ideals of polynomials. But he didn't expect her to so Ichigo wasn't a sucky student. He gave her five problems to work on and she got two out of the full five correct. Aha he had spoken to soon.

"Well I see what your problem is," Ryou whispered as Ichigo tried to correct her mistakes.

"And what is that? Please, I'm dying to know." Ichgio rolled her eyes at him and awaited his judgement.

"It looks like you're understanding the material just fine. Your problem is applying what you know into the actual equation." Ryou finally said.

Ichigo sat there silent for a moment. She pondered what he just said. He didn't throw one sarcastic remark at hr while she was working. This was really shocking. He didn't even call her stupid once when he saw her make all of those careless errors.

"You didn't say anything mean to me," Ichigo whispered to herself but Ryou had heard her. He stared at her for a moment. He didn't really understand her.

"Uh no. Is that a crime?" Ryou asked snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"No. Its just that I was expecting you to call me stupid or something. Look at all of the mistakes I made." Ichigo said again.

"Listen I'm not dumb, I notice that if I'm mean you get angry, we fight, get nowhere and I'm stuck here tutoring you longer. This isn't only for your benefit you know." Ryou replied. Ichigo just passed him a confused look.

"Here I'll show you." Ryou ripped a piece of lined paper from his notebook and scribbled something down on it.

Sarcasm Your Fury Fighting equal Progress Longer Time Tutoring You

Ryou shoved the paper in Ichigo's face and she read it, thought about and got mad about it. "You mean that you were thinking all kinds of bad things about me but you didn't say them because you thought I would get mad?" Ichigo hissed at him in a hurt tone.

"Yeah pretty much," Ryou responded smirking. "And yes I am well aware that you are getting extremely angry at the moment." Ryou added.

Ichigo gathered her things in her bag and faced Ryou one last time before running out of the library.

"I think since we are going to get to know each other so well you should know some things about me. One: I don't need to be reminded I'm stupid, in fact I'm told it on an hourly basis thanks. Two: I don't even need a tutor my dad is a psycho. And three: my opinion of you is lower than dirt. I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone and we can get these tutoring sessions over with. " Ichigo turned to race out of the room.

"Oh one more thing. Thank you for the session." This took Ryou by surprise. Of all things he didn't expect words of gratitude spewing from Ichigo's mouth. Before he could say anything else Ichigo kept speaking.

"You're probably wondering why I'm thanking you for a lousy time. Well I guess the genius can be pretty naïve. I only said thanks because I'm honorable unlike you. Good night," Ichigo said stomping out of the library.

Ryou snorted. Did she really think her words would affect him? Wow she was pretty dumb. He bagan to pack up his things to go home. But he came across a light green notebook with strawberries on it.

"Idiot." Ryou stuffed the notebook into his bag before chasing after her to give it back. He walked into the hall, and say Ichigo's red hair bouncing up and down with each step she took.

"Ichigo wait!' Ryou ran up to her and displayed her notebook. Ichigo quickly snatched it from his hands.

"Thanks," Ichigo said dryly as she swung her bag over her shoulders and resumed walking. As she took her first step away from Ryou, she tripped over her untied shoe and was going to crash face first onto the floor. But she didn't. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and blinked a bit. Her nose was about two inches from the floor and her right arm was being pulled back. Then she felt her body go upwards. Ichigo felt her hands go on Ryou's chest. She sunk into his electric blue eyes for a moment and her face turned a deep red. Ichigo quickly pushed off of him and stared down to the ground.

"Pervert, taking advantage of an innocent girl like that! Shameless." Sure it was just as much Ichigo's fault as it was Ryou's but dissing him sure made her feel a lot better.

"Are you joking? I just saved you from breaking your face. Although that wouldn't have changed the way you look by much." Ryou retorted smoothly.

"Ichigo's face turned red again as she blushed. "And what is that supposed to mean?!"

"I just said you were ugly, dummy,' Ryou smirked and watched Ichigo approached her. Ichigo smacked him on the arm and turned to walk away.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Ichigo said sighing from exhaustion as she went to walk out of the school doors.

"Regretting every minute of it!" Ryou called to her as she exited the building. He laughed as he went to go retrieve his things. 'Only knowing each other for a few days and she already hates my guts. This is really going to be tough.' He thought to himself. Ryou was thinking to much. It was just a little tutoring job, who cares. The minute Ichigo got her grades up, she would be out of his shiny blonde hair. But the question is, why was he thinking about it so much? He had so many other things he could be focusing on.

Ichigo opened the passenger seat door rolling her eyes at her dad's intent look. "So how'd it go?"

"Oh just peachy," Ichigo said leaning aginst the window. Thoughts raced through her mind. But it wasn' about anything she had really day dreamed before, the incident when Ryou rescued her from alling was reeling through her mind. The scene played across her glazed eyes until she got home.

* * *

**Sarah: ... So how did I do? I actually thought this chapter was kind of funny even though it was jus a fill in... Well whatever. Off to work on somethign else. I'd love to know if anyone is reading so please review review review and thanks for read another chapter of That Girl... Anywasy till next time!**


	4. Smoothie Madness

**Sarah: Hello all. Its me again. Here is chapter four. I thought this one was pretty funny too. I judt love writing these arguments its so entertaining! Hopefully this chapter has as little grammar/spelling msitakes as possible. Sorry for those of you I've inconvenienced.**

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Ryou has been tutoring Ichigo. All the while causing her stress and anger, this in turn caused her grades to falter. The relationship the two shares together is not very desirable. Constant bickering and endless fights, even the occasional ranting about one another and having insults thrown at each other, nothing anyone would like to deal with.

"Would you just stop?!" Ichigo burst out in the middle of the library.

"What? I can't read your handwriting," Ryou responded. "That is clearly an R."

"No that would be an N," Ichigo replied getting angrier by the second.

"R."

"N."

"R."

"N!" Ichigo shouted ending the little match. "How much longer do I have to spend with you?"

"Well I'm not sure we haven't gotten anything done and we haven't really been focused on your school issues so I would say the full hour and half much to my displeasure." Ryou answered her curtly. "Now sit down and stop acting like a dumb child."

"I'M NOT DUMB!" Ichigo yelled again. The school librarian gave her a stern look and went back to checking in all kinds of strange anthologies.

Ryou sighed and stood up. He slowly gathered his things together.

"Oh my god! Are you quitting?" Ichigo asked with a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

"No."

Ichigo's face dropped and she pouted. Ryou simply ignored her. He crammed all of her things into her bag and held it in his left hand. Grabbing Ichigo's hand in the other.

"Huh?" Ichigo managed to say through her confusion. Ryou stopped mid-step.

"We're leaving." He said flatly.

"Yeah I kind of noticed that. But where are we going and why are you holding my hand?" The two teenagers looked down at their interlocked hands and Ryou lurched away.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost. Knowing you, you probably would have walked around in a full circle when I took a left turn," Ryou said folding his arms across his chest. He threw Ichigo's bag at her, which she stealthily caught. And then he continued to walk until they both were out of the school building.

"So you never told me where we were going," Ichigo said running to catch up with Ryou.

"Am I obliged to tell you?" Ryou asked looking straight down the street.

"Well if you don't feel like telling me there are a ton of people around the city that are just dying to catch abductors and rapists… all I have to do is just call out and presto, you're in jail," Ichigo said dramatically waving her arms around in the air. Ryou sighed in annoyance. 'She is just enough of a nut job to do it too.' He thought to himself.

"I'm taking you out to a café, my treat." Ryou said after hearing Ichigo's threat.

"Uhh… that is not creepy at all…" Ichigo answered confused. "Do you have like multi personalities or something? Because one minute you're being wicked mean to me the next you're being really nice and then you change back and forth." Ichigo asked.

"You know, you're acting like a seven year old," Ryou said again not really paying attention to Ichigo in the first place.

"See! That's what I mean!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Before I change my mind shut your seven year old mouth." Ichigo groaned and followed him inside the pink doors of the café. Her disposition finally brightened at the girly café, just the environment she needed to be in right now.

Ichigo drooled over the cute place mats and setting of the whole place, yup, just right. "This is so kawaii!" Ichigo shouted out standing next to Ryou.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Ryou asked seemingly annoyed. Ichigo was still looking at all of the frilly and cutsie things she could find. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey Ryou, how've you been? New girlfriend?" a handsome man with long chocolate brown hair smiled cheerfully as he wiped down dishes from behind the counter.

'He's so handsome…' Ichigo thought mesmerized. Then she heard Ryou's voice answering the man's question.

"Hey Keiichiro, 'sup? And no, that would not be anything close to a girlfriend of mine. I'm tutoring her because her parents think her grades suck." Ryou said not even dignifying Ichigo with her name.

Ichigo growled. "I have a name you jerk!" Ichigo shouted out at the blonde extremely agitated. "The thought of being your girlfriend makes me want to throw up!" Before she could get any further insulting Ryou, the man from behind the counter quickly swept up her hand and placed a light kiss on her fingers. This caused Ichigo to blush profusely. Her face was speckled with red splotches. 'How'd he get in front of the counter so fast?' Ichigo thought.

"I'm very pleased to meet you. And Ryou should be very sorry that you aren't his to hold. He's letting such a beautiful young lady slip away." Keiichiro's statement already caused Ichigo to blush more.

"Don't mind him; he probably has too much sugar in his system." Ryou said leading the way to a secluded table in the back.

"I think he's very nice," Ichigo said as she removed her books from her bag.

"I don't recall asking what you thought about Keiichiro, now where were we?" Ryou asked in an irritated tone.

"Ugh you're impossible…" Ichigo sat down in the metal chair and sighed. 'I'm thirsty,' Ichigo thought unsatisfied at looking at all of the delectable smoothies and tea cakes being displayed. They all looked scrumptious. Out of the corner of her eye, Ichigo saw Ryou stand up.

"Before I waste my money on you, will you eat? Or are you just going to watch me divulge in all of the good things they serve here. And then wish you weren't anorexic because you are jealous me eating food?" Ryou said pulling his wallet out of his pocket. 'Wow he can read minds to… fantastic," Ichigo thought not very amused.

"For chrissake I EAT! And secondly you don't have to pay for me I have money." Ichigo lifted up her bag and searched for her purse. But Ryou softly put his hand on top of hers causing her to look up at him. His face was so close to hers their noses were almost touching. Once again Ichigo turned crimson and waited for what Ryou was going to do.

"Don't worry about it. If it gets you to shut up I'll buy you a car." Ryou said sarcastically, slowly approaching the counter.

Ichigo sat there in shock for a moment trying to figure out if Ryou really did have multiple personalities. 'Wait a minute… He'll buy me a car? He probably has enough money. I mean look at the watch he's wearing holy cow!' Ichigo admired Ryou's nice things all till he came back to the table. He bought a strawberry banana smoothie for Ichigo and some assorted pastries.

"Goodie!!!" Ichigo shrieked in delight lunging for the desserts. But Ryou grabbed her hand yet again.

"Uh-uh you don't get one until after we finish your school work." Ryou said releasing Ichigo's wrist.

"Fine," Ichigo whined as she opened her text books and began reviewing her notes, or lack thereof. Then she noticed a presence beside her and heard a small screeching on the floor. She looked up and saw Ryou moving closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo snapped. Ryou snorted.

"Are we going through this again? Didn't I tell you that I can only read right side up?" Ryou barked rather angrily.

"Ugh fine." Ichigo replied refusing to look at her annoying tutor. Ryou noticed an expression change on Ichigo's face as she came across a difficult problem. She tried pondering out herself.

"You know the reason I'm here is to help you, maybe if you got over yourself and asked a question we could be moving along more smoothly." Ryou looked at Ichigo who looked up at him quizzically.

Then without bickering once-what an achievement-Ryou had helped Ichigo through the problem.

"I-I get it!" Ichigo said in triumph. A spark of understanding filled her vision and then Ryou shoved a cookie in her mouth.

Ichigo took a bite then, trying very hard not to choke, put the rest of the crumbling cookie onto the table. "What the hell was that for?" she choked out grabbing for her smoothie.

"Ah, ah, ah," Ryou grabbed her smoothie right before she could grasp it. "What do you say?"

Ichigo's eyes told Ryou his answer: You've got to be kidding me. "Come on… say it." He commanded the coughing girl.

"Thank you," Ichigo quickly said as she swiped at Ryou for her drink.

"Wait now tell me how incredibly superior I am to you," Ryou pushed further.

"You are so superior to me, yada, yada," Ichigo spoke with no animation what so ever. "Now gimme my smoothie!" Ichigo reached yet again falling into Ryou's lap this time, causing her to turn different shades of pink and red.

"My gosh, Ichigo I had no idea you were this fond of me. Groping me in public, how shameless you are," Ryou smirked. "Tell me how dangerously sexy I am… and how you have the hots for me," Ryou held the smoothie high over his head.

"Get over yourself! Give me my freaking smoothie!' Ichigo lunged at him again. This time the chair toppled over and Ryou lay on the floor with Ichigo on top of him.

"You idiot look what you did to my smoothie!" Ichigo pouted as the dazed Ryou tried not to be engulfed in sticky smoothie.

"Hey for an anorexic you're pretty heavy, get off?"

"I AM NOT ANOREXIC!!!" Ichigo sprung off of Ryou and left him lying on the ground. Ichigo shoved all of her things into her arms and stormed out of the café.

Ryou shook his head and attempted to get up but only succeeded in slipping in the spilt smoothie.

"You shouldn't be so rude to a young lady you know," Keiichiro came over to give Ryou a hand. "She's really pretty too," Keiichiro remarked.

"You tutor her then,' Ryou said as he finally stood rubbing the back of his head.

"Ryou, why are you tutoring her anyways? I think you are trying to get hooked up with some beautiful girl." Keiichiro smirked and began mopping up the smoothie mess.

"Are you crazy? Girls are all over me at school, I could have anyone I want." Ryou answered.

"Then why exactly… are you holding back?" Keiichiro asked smiling again leaving Ryou in some kind of stupor. Keiichiro smiled again and then finished cleaning up the strawberry banana chaos.

* * *

**Sarah: Do you understand the last line? Hehe for those of you who do that means you're paying attention hehe. And that you understand my lame analogies lol. Well tell me how this chapter went. I need an idea for the next chapter. Please help? I will be so grateful!!!**


	5. DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY PAINKILLERS?

**Sarah: Hey all well here is another chapter of That Girl... You may be wondering where I got the inspiration for this chapter... well if you think hard enough you may be able to figure because (hence my name) i am a girl.. ANYWAYS! on with the story I hope you enjoy it. Please Read and Review!!!**

* * *

Ichigo stood up from the linoleum flooring of the school and brushed herself off. She felt horrible. Sick to her stomach, **cramps**, it was all just a big mess. But to her parents that was no reason to miss school and rest. Slamming her locker door shut, she walked down the hall to her next class. She opened the door and everyone looked up, curious to see who entered the room.

"Ichigo why are you late?" the teacher asked putting the chalk down onto her desk. "Do you have a reasonable explanation?"

Sighing, Ichigo sat down onto her desk and put her head into her hands. "Sorry, I'm just not feeling very well; I didn't mean to be late." Ichigo answered not caring at all that everyone save a few of the girls was staring at her.

"Well, would you like a pass to go to the nurse's office?" the teacher asked again.

"Please?" Ichigo did not feel like doing anything today. She needed to get out of class at least. She picked up her bag and walked over to the desk where the teacher was writing out a hall pass.

"Thank you." Ichigo walked out of the room and made her way slowly down the hall. Boy was her stomach hurting, well it wasn't really her stomach but she wasn't going to go up to the nurse and say that she was on her once a month.

"Hello, what's wrong with you Ichigo?" the nurse leaned over her desk to receive the pass Ichigo was holding out. Ichigo looked around the room and made sure no one else was there.

"I have really bad cramps." She mentally slapped herself. Not exactly the description she was going for. Oh well she already said it.

"Ah I see, your friend has come to visit?" the nurse looked at Ichigo and winked. Ichigo blushed and nodded her head slightly.

"Can I have some pain killers?" Ichigo asked setting her bag down on the floor next to her feet. The nurse frowned and let out her breath slowly.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't give you anything unless you call your parents. Here s the phone." The nurse replied motioning for Ichigo to go behind the desk and dial up the number. Ichigo was not in the mood for this. She placed the phone on her ear and listened to the busy tone ring and ring. Well her mom didn't pick up, gosh darn it, now she'd have to call her misunderstanding father. Clicking the phone, she went to dial her dad… no answer. Hanging up the phone in defeat, Ichigo turned to the nurse who typing something incomprehensible into the computer.

"No one answered," Ichigo told the nurse.

The nurse gave her a sympathetic look. "Sorry, then I can't give you anything. But think of it this way, the day is almost over, half of a period left. Then you can go home and take care of yourself."

'Psh, one period you say, I still have a study session with Ryou,' Ichigo thought angrily to herself. "Well thank you anyways, have a good afternoon." Ichigo picked up her bag, walked out the door and left.

Ichigo made her way towards the café although she didn't really know where it was. She occasionally bumped into people along the way, but again, she could care less.

"Maybe if I tell Shirogane that I don't feel well he'll let me skip tutoring this afternoon. Yeah he might do that," Ichigo was talking and reasoning with herself. She failed to notice the very person she was talking about.

"Uh, no he won't." Ryou came right up beside her causing her great trauma.

"NYA!!! What the hell!?" Ichigo jumped up and wrapped her arms around herself because she felt so awful. "Jerk," she said turning around leaning against a tree on the sidewalk.

"Oh did I scare you? I thought you'd be used to me by now. Seeing me all night in your erotic dreams," Ryou said walking up next to Ichigo.

"What is with you and telling me I dream about you? I wonder if you're the one having erotic dreams!" Ichigo screamed. She was definitely not thrilled to have to deal with Ryou Shirogane and his attitude.

"Temper, temper, I should be the one whose getting mad. I was waiting for at least ten minutes outside school to walk you to the café and you didn't show up," Ryou pushed Ichigo off of the tree and started walking down the road.

"Sorry," Ichigo said in an unapologetic voice. "I wasn't aware that we had an appointment!" she shot at him. "Just can we get to the café and get this over with? I feel really sick." She was definitely not going to tell Ryou that she was having period pain.

"Someone's a little cranky today," Ryou shot back as they approached the café entrance. Ichigo stopped just in front of the door and turned to him.

"If you don't mind, I think I made it clear I don't feel good! Give me a break!" Ichigo turned and stormed into the café, making it a point for the door to hit Ryou in the face. By the time he got to the back table, Ichigo had her books out and was laying her head onto the table waiting for Ryou to get settled. He sat down, clearly in a foul mood and proceeded to get his books out.

"Okay here I spent a good three minutes making this worksheet for you, get working," Ryou slid the paper under Ichigo's eyes and took out his homework to get started. Ichigo picked the paper up and looked over it. She shrugged, picked up her pencil and began working on the problems. Ryou glanced up from his Chemistry text book and looked at Ichigo who was working diligently on her worksheet.

"What no complaining, groaning or badmouthing? Ichigo I am utterly shocked," Ryou said breaking the silence. Ichigo looked up at him with tired eyes and placed her pencil on the table.

"I want to get out of here as soon as possible so if you would refrain from patronizing me I would appreciate it." Ichigo winced at the pain she was feeling and got back to her math problems. He shrugged it off and went back to taking notes. Ichigo was finding it difficult to concentrate. Her cramps were unbearable. 'I'll just ask Ryou for some medicine, that'll work I doubt he would care what it's for.' Ichigo thought as she put her pencil next to her sheet of paper and looked up.

"R-Ryou?" Ichigo looked up with a light pink tint on her cheeks. She waited till she got his attention. When Ryou's eyes peaked up from above the text book she spoke. "Do you have any painkillers?"

Ryou blinked his eyes in confusion. 'Why the heck would she want painkillers?' he thought to himself. It's not like he carried a bottle of Tylenol everywhere he went. What the heck was going on?

"So we gave up on the anorexic thing and now we're a druggie?" Ryou replied causing Ichigo's dull eyes to light up.

"Can you ever just give me an answer?" Ichigo asked extremely frustrated.

"I just did," Ryou said again.

"Without making fun of me," Ichigo growled. "Ugh have some sympathy!"

"For what?" Ryou leaned over the table and started to play with sugar bowl. Ichigo was about to blowup and say it, but she refrained and sunk back into her chair, once again thoroughly defeated and exasperated.

"Never mind, just leave me alone," Ichigo picked up her pencil and started working on problems. She was so close to bursting into tears. She allowed her hair to fall into her face and she let a tear slip down her cheek, she was so angry. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Keiichiro come over with some drinks.

"Here is some soda for you, Ms. Ichigo," he placed the soda in front of Ichigo. She quickly ran her sleeve under her eyes, trying to wipe away any trace of her crying and looked up at Keiichiro's cheery face.

"Oh no thank you I'm not thirsty. Oh look at the time I should be going. Thank you Keiichiro and Ryou," Ichigo placed her stuff in her bag and walked out into the cold air.

"Psh she was in rare form today. Wow, weirder than usual, I never thought that was possible." Ryou said while scrawling things down from his text book.

"Ryou lay off. You will never know what she's going through." Keiichiro came back with a drink of his own.

"Keiichiro what the heck are you talking about?" Ryou was really confused now. Why was everyone acting so weird today?

"When she rejected the soda I brought for her, I was thinking: huh, that is the first teenager to come in here and refuse a soda. But then I remembered something." Keiichiro paused and took a sip of his water. Ryou looked at him intently.

"What you don't get it? Ryou come on. You may be a genius in math and science. But when it comes to members of the opposite sex you know zero." Keiichiro said chuckling making Ryou blush. "You seriously don't know what I'm talking about?" Keiichiro looked at Ryou and tried to figure out a way to explain this to Ryou.

"Okay, every once a month girls go through a process that—" Ryou chucked his pen at Keiichiro.

"All right! I get it! Jeeze." Ryou said still blushing like mad. "If I knew she was going through that then I guess I would've laid off but…"

"No you wouldn't," Keiichiro interrupted with a smile. "You know how the saying goes. Boys always tease the girls they like," Keiichiro finished still smiling like an idiot.

"Please! I would never like her! She was ferocious today!" Ryou looked back to his mountain of homework, eh; he'd get it done in about ten minutes so he decided to wait till later.

"Well how would you feel? I bet she'd trade spaces with you any day, well, in that sense," Keiichiro said finishing off his glass of water and got up leaving Ryou to his thoughts.

Meanwhile at Ichigo's house….

"FINALLY MEDS!!!" Ichigo said grabbing the large white bottle and pouring two pills into her shaking palm. She took them with some water and sighed in satisfaction. She then went up to her room and started on her homework.

* * *

**Sarah: Yes I know pills don't work that fast but I felt the chapter needed to end and I didn't feel like writing "and Ichigo waited a half an hour for the pills to work and her pain subtly went away.." So I decided to be magical and make the pills work instantly. I hope you liked it. I think this was the perfect situation between highschool boy and girl so hehe yay... Please Review and tell me how I did! thanks till next time!!! **


	6. Report Card Time

**Sarah: Hey! This chapter is the longest I have ever written so try to stay awake! It took me two whole days to write it. thats kind of amazing, it usually enver takes me that long to write. Notice I said write not update -smiles- Well please read and review!**

* * *

It was the last day of the school week before the weekend started and also the end of the marking period which meant…

'YES!' Ichigo thought in absolute happiness. 'No session with Ryou today!!! After today, I won't ever have to deal with him after school ever again! Plus I get the whole weekend to myself to do whatever I want!' Ichigo did a small victory dance and waited to be called up by the teacher to receive her report card. Ichigo smiled and sat there looking like a complete idiot. She looked over at Ryou, who sat at his desk with his head in his hands and Ichigo gave him a devious glare and turned back to her thoughts… so she sang a little song, one she thought up when he was yelling at her for doing something supposedly stupid.

'_No more Ryou, I really__ hate you, you make girls cry, you're a stupid guy, and finally I'm done with you, you're yucky, yucky Ryou._' Ichigo giggled at her song. She thought of more evil tormenting things to do to Ryou and drew her little sketches on a piece of scrap paper.

"Still drawing me on anything you can get huh? Well I'm flattered but kind of worried at the same time. You're not a stalker are you?" Ryou leaned over and whispered, pulling Ichigo out of her thoughts. Ichigo jumped a little, but she has definitely gotten better with the dramatic scares, she's gotten pretty used to it by now.

"Do you not know common courtesy? Or do you just enjoy harassing people?" Ichigo played her song all through Ryou's conversation. She regretted acknowledging his presence.

"Actually it's just you," Ryou replied. Ichigo fumed. She should be used to it by now, but no, she had to blow up. Blocking up emotions is bad for one's temper.

"Oh I'm gonna kick your—"

"Ichigo Momomiya. Your report card is ready," the teacher said peaking over his glasses and holding a sheet of paper. Wait not just any sheet of paper, this paper decided Ichigo's fate for the rest of this year. Although, she was pretty confident she got all passing grades this term, well, passing grades according to her father.

"Thank you," Ichigo restrained herself from ripping open the verdict of her social life and sanity before getting back to her seat. The minute she sat down, she viciously tore at the sealed envelope. When she had torn open the package she gingerly removed the paper and placed it face down on her desk. Preparing herself for what was to come, Ichigo took a deep relaxing breathe and reached for the paper on her desk. Closing her eyes, she flipped it over and lifted it into the air at eye level.

**Momomiya, Ichigo Report Card Semester 2**

**Language Arts: ****A-**

**History: B**

**Science: B-**

**Foreign Language: C+**

**Physical Education: Pass**

**Technology: A**

So far so good, Ichigo was feeling so confident right now, nothing could ruin this, just one more grade. The freedom… she could almost taste it. Breathing again, Ichigo looked down at the final grade listed on the paper.

**Math: D-**

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted. Students discussing their grades looked over at the steaming girl. She slowly turned her head at Ryou who was being bombarded by the "Wanna-Be's". Ichigo stood up paper in hand and went up behind Ryou who was talking about grades.

"Shirogane-san, what did your report card say?" Whore number 3 asked.

"Straight A's." replied a very annoyed Shirogane.

"Ooohhh!!!" the girls cooed and laughed and continued to force all kinds of answers to their questions. Meanwhile Ichigo decided to interrupt.

"What the hell kind of tutor are you?" Ichigo prodded the back of Ryou's head. Hard.

"Ouch!" Ryou rubbed tenderly at the spot where Ichigo made it a point to abuse. "Why what'd you get?" Ryou snatched Ichigo's report card right out of her fingertips and scanned over the grades.

"My dad is going to kill me!" Ichigo fumed not caring to notice the disgusting looks being thrown at her by Ryou's fan girls.

"Excuse me Ichigo; we were having a pleasant conversation with Shirogane-san about our grades until you rudely interrupted. If you don't mind, would you leave?" Whore number one commanded in a demeaning tone.

"Well excuse me! I'm not sure he appreciates you making him feel claustrophobic! And who cares about your grades? Everyone knows you're all dumb asses. Does it really matter if Ryou Shirogane tells you to?" Ichigo noticed their disgusting impressions get worse, some were even shocked. But she just kept going, nothing to really care about anymore, her dad was already going to kill her.

"Plus, he is MY tutor. If I have an issue with my grades and/or the way he's teaching me I… come… first!" Ichigo brushed a piece of loose hair from her face and was shaking from how frustrated she was getting. Why was this year so bad? High school sucks.

"Do you have any idea who you're—"

The whores were interrupted by all looking over and watching Ryou stand up and walk over to Ichigo. "All right. Let's go discuss your problem." With that, Ryou grabbed Ichigo's hand and walked out of the class room. The whores were all stupefied (it didn't really take much).

"We are so going to get her back. Just wait and see," then they all giggled their annoying little giggles and planned Ichigo's major embarrassment.

In the hall way Ichigo was busy telling Ryou off.

"What am I supposed to tell my dad!? Ever since you've started being my tutor my grades have gone down. I don't think it's supposed to work that way!" Ryou leaned up against the wall and sighed. He was still holding Ichigo's report card.

"What do you think the problem is?" Ryou asked handing the slip of paper over to Ichigo. Ichigo looked over her grades again although she already knew what was on the paper.

"I think the problem is you!" Ichigo exclaimed throwing her hands into the air and bringing them back down violently. Ryou sighed again.

"I disagree. I believe the problem is you getting mad at me." Ryou said sliding down the wall to sit down.

"And why exactly do you think I get mad?" Ichigo said sitting next to him.

"Because you have a short temper?" Ryou answered looking over at Ichigo.

"For crying out loud! Would you put your pride aside for a minute? You make me angry because you are constantly making fun of me and being mean." Ichigo quickly stood up and straightened herself out.

"Whatever, I'm not going to fight with you," Ichigo walked into the classroom just as the final bell rang. School was over.

"Great. Her parents are going to kill her," Ryou got up to retrieve his stuff when he was stopped by one of the "Wanna-Be's".

"Hey Shirogane-san," the girl said seductively. All right let's look this over. Hair that's been dyed every color of the rainbow, about two pounds of make up on her face, jean mini skirt with so many tears in it the coverage is about that of a strip of cloth, low cut tank top with bra strap sliding off of her shoulder and boobs hanging out… basic whore.

Ryou turned around to the voice. "Hi."

"Would you consider being my tutor?" the girl blinked her abnormally long eyelashes and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Nope. Sorry, I can only take one client at a time." Ryou turned back to his bag and looked for something else to stuff in there so he wouldn't have to be in this conversation any longer.

"Sooooo…. Dump Ichigo, and take me," then she laughed and leaned over the desk exposing her breasts even more. She was making Ryou sick.

"Can't do that, first come first serve," Ryou smiled and hurried out of the class room. Leaving the girl looking stupid in the middle of the classroom, making angry faces and thinking up all sorts of ideas to blame Ichigo for all of this.

* * *

Ichigo was expecting to sit through a lecture and screaming session by her father when she got home and he demanded her report card. The minute he saw the D- he blew up.

"ICHIGO!!!" her dad screamed down from the kitchen. "GET DOWN HERE!"

Ichigo looked up from her pillow and groaned. "How does he get all of my bad papers out of me?" she opened the door and walked to get her face blown off.

"What?" Ichigo went to the kitchen and sat next to her mother at the kitchen table.

"I got you a tutor, you've been going to study sessions every day after school and you are barely passing math? How is that possible?" her father actually refrained from yelling. Impressive.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's going on, I will try harder this coming semester." Ichigo needed to get away from her dad. If sucking up was the way to do it, Ichigo would master the art.

"Honey, I think we should give Ichigo a little break. She hasn't complained once since you've gotten her the tutor and she really has been trying. I've seen her asleep over mountains of books. I'm sure she will find a way to pull her grades up," Ichigo's mom came to the rescue. That was exactly what she needed.

"Nonetheless I will not be excusing these grades entirely. You will be grounded for this weekend and start constructing ways to get your grades up, and you better do it quick, you don't want all of your weekends clogged up by studying." Her dad grabbed a pen and signed the report card and handed it back to Ichigo.

Ichigo excused herself from the table and went back up to her room to mope. "So much for my free weekend," Ichigo sighed and went to bed early.

The next morning Ichigo woke up at around noon and went downstairs to eat breakfast or, lunch. "Morning, Mom." Ichigo greeted her mother who was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Good morning sweetie. Oh, you got a phone call this morning," her mother called from the couch as Ichigo was fixing a bowl of cereal. Ichigo sat down next to her mom and began to eat.

"Some Ryou Shirogane, he said he was coming to pick you up this afternoon." Ichigo choked on her cereal, putting the bowl down onto the coffee table and running to get a glass of water.

"Ichigo, what was that? Anyways, is this some new boyfriend? Or the reason your grades are slipping?" Ichigo's mom asked causing Ichigo to choke more.

'How the heck did he get my number?' Ichigo asked herself. 'He's coming to pick me up? What the hell does that mean?' Then Ichigo noticed her mother talking about boyfriends. Putting two and two together she realized her mom was talking about Ryou and her as a couple?

"MOM! Stop! Ryou is definitely not my boyfriend!" Ichigo gagged at the thought. "He is my tutor. And what do you mean he is coming to pick me up?"

"She means I'm coming to your house and getting you to go out," there standing right in Ichigo's house was Ryou Shirogane in the flesh…

"How did you get in my house!?" Ichigo screamed hiding behind the couch.

"I walked in the door." Ryou then turned to Ichigo's mother. "I am terribly sorry for barging in but the door was open, it was wrong of me. Please forgive me Mrs. Momomiya." Ryou bowed down his head and waited for a response. Ichigo's mom had sparkles in her eyes.

"This is your tutor? He is so proper! Nice to meet you Ryou." Ichigo's mother got up to greet their unexpected (well to Ichigo) visitor. Ichigo slipped away up to her room. Then the drama started.

"Why is there a boy in my house?" Ichigo's dad came downstairs to see Ryou sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs. Momomiya.

"Oh honey, this is Ichigo's tutor. Ryou Shirogane." Ichigo's father shot Ryou a dirty look and sat down beside his wife.

"You must be pretty bad because Ichigo received a failing grade in my perspective on her report card." He said curtly. Ichigo came down the stairs changed into a pair of jeans and a fitted pink strawberry shirt, just in time to hear her parents and Ryou talking.

Ryou gave a calm look and smiled at Ichigo's dad. "Oh that is perfectly normal." Ryou replied.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo's father retorted.

"No sir. It is the normal outcome in students who first get tutors. The denial of having bad grades turns them into bad grades. Don't worry she will have an A in math this term guaranteed." Ryou finished off with his signature fake smile. That's when Ichigo came down the stairs and took a seat at the table.

"Are you ready to go?" Ryou turned to Ichigo. Ichigo gave him a small glare and was left to think.

"Yeah I guess so," Ichigo replied giving a confused look to Ryou.

"Uh, no she's not, she's grounded for the weekend, she's not going anywhere," Ichigo's dad interrupted.

"Uh I also have a name. We are pronoun crazy today," Ichigo cut in rolling her eyes.

"Dear, they are going for an advanced study session. Don't worry its purely school related." Ichigo's mother waved the two teenagers off. Ichigo's face sunk even more than yesterday.

"Thank you Mrs. Momomiya. We'll be back later on this afternoon," Ryou threw Ichigo a sweatshirt and she put on her shoes.

"Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad!" Ichigo called out shutting the house door behind her. "All right asshole why are you at my house and where are you taking me? I'm not in the mood to be with you today, I'm actually pretty upset with you. Why the heck are you always there?" Ichigo shouted.

"Would you calm down? God I did just save your Saturday," Ryou put his hands in his pockets and walked dragging Ichigo along with him.

"By taking me to study more? That doesn't sound like much of a Saturday to me." Ichigo growled back.

"Let me finish! Holy crap you're evil. Are you on your once a month again?" Ryou closed his eyes mentally slapping himself for saying that right to a girl's face.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo stood on her tiptoes and attempted to be at eye level with Ryou. "Did I just hear that right?"

Ryou placed his finger over her mouth and tried to silence Ichigo. "I was thinking we should learn not to fight more although it isn't really working like I wanted it to. So I thought we could just go out for the day and see how that worked out," Ryou explained. "So can we stop being immature and just go along with it?"

They both started walking again in silence. Until Ichigo asked her previous question. "Where are you taking me?"

"Dinner and a movie. My experiment is for us to try and stop fighting. I'll be nice for the whole afternoon, and prove that I can make you not be stupid." Ryou replied.

"Hey!" Ichigo hit him on the arm. "What happened to not being mean to me?"

"Well we aren't at the movie yet." This caused Ichigo to groan in annoyance.

'Yeah he definitely has multiple personalities. The real Ryou would never do this. Then again how do I know which personality is the real Ryou?' Ichigo shrugged her thoughts away and just went along with it. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy this afternoon. It was probably going to be the longest of her life. But free dinner and a movie? Ichigo was definitely not going to let that go to waste.

* * *

**Sarah: Woohoo! You got through all of it! I am very proud of. -gives all readers a sticker- You know what? I'll give all of the reveiwers a gold star.. Oh you knwo you want one. So reveiw and get a gold star from moi! Yeah... Okay next chapter is the afternoon with Ryou and Ichigo and I will be recognizing reviewers. So if you want to be recognized in next chapter reveiw!!! Alright I'm out.. till next time! **


	7. Movie Maniacs

**Sarah: Hey all! Its been awhile and this chapter isnt that great so I'm sorry in advance. **

* * *

"All right," Ichigo replied after not really thinking about the terms of the agreement. "I'll go along with your bogus idea, but I am having trouble believing your claim to not harass me."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! Just trust me!" They both turned a corner and the movie theater was in close range.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Ichigo asked as they entered the full theater. Ryou stopped moving for a moment. He hadn't really gotten that far in the plan yet. 'Dammit… I don't know what kind of movies Ichigo would enjoy.' Ryou's mind went into overload until he came up with a simple solution.

"Being the kind person I am, I decided to let you choose," Ryou shoved his fingers into his pants' pocket. 'Problem solved!' Ryou thought doing a mental happy dance. Although, for all he knew, Ichigo would pick the kind of movie that had pinky stars and rainbows and unicorns.

"How about…. This one!" Ichigo exclaimed throwing her arm out to point at the screen that displayed what movies were showing at that specific time frame.

Just as Ryou had figured. "Mermaids in Paradise?" Ryou said giving Ichigo a questionable mixed with absolute distaste look.

"Dude, are you high? Of course not, I was talking about that one," Ichigo pointed yet again to the screen, making it clear that the selection she had made was the one right next to "Mermaids in Paradise".

"Oh. '10 Things I Hate About You'… How ironic. What's that movie about?" Ryou asked clearly not interested.

"It's about a girl who hates all these guys at her school. And this one dude is paid to seduce her but they both end up falling in love with each other and then it backfires. I heard it was hilarious. But if you don't want to see it I understand, what guy likes a good chick flick? You probably wouldn't be able to handle it." Ichigo chuckled lightly as she shoved her hands in her sweatshirt pockets and stared at Ryou intently.

Ryou blinked for a few seconds. "Is that a challenge? You're on." They both smiled… awkwardly. Then Ichigo and Ryou went towards the ticket booth to pay for their movie.

The lady behind the ticket counter peaked over her magazine and saw a blonde boy approaching her. 'Ouch,' she thought. 'He's already got a girl.' The ticket counter lady was pulled from her thoughts when she found blue eyes staring in her direction.

"Two tickets for '10 Things I Hate About You' please," Ryou asked politely flashing the money towards the ticket person. The girl smirked, entered in the information and waited for the tickets to print out.

"You two are such a cute couple. I wish my boyfriend would spend his afternoons with me," the girl took the money and handed a blushing Ichigo the tickets.

"Oh no! We are definitely not a couple. We are just friends," Ichigo assured. 'Well not really friends, but it's not normal to hang out with your tutor at the movies on the weekend.'

"Now, now dear don't be shy. Let's go or else we'll be late for the movie," Ryou smirked uncontrollably. All of the color (or what was left of it) drained from Ichigo's face. The lady at the counter tried to hide her laughter.

"Enjoy your movie." With that, Ichigo was off to bicker with Ryou once more.

* * *

"Why did you do that!?" Ichigo whined as Ryou tried to find his way to the appropriate theater, according to the ticket. "I thought you said you were going to be nice," Ichigo persisted.

"I recall saying I was going to be nice to you when we were in the movies. We are in the movie theater's _lobby_, I will start my act of kindness when we enter the proper theater," Ryou said not looking up from his ticket.

"Damn the loophole," Ichigo unhappily muttered to herself. She trudged into the theater after Ryou. They found seats in the back of the theater. No one was really present in the theater other than Ryou, Ichigo, assorted teenagers and adults, and an extremely spontaneous couple getting "cozy" in their seats.

The theater dimmed and the previews rolled onto the screen. Ichigo leaned on her arm and took a sip of the large soda she had bought. The movie just started and the rebellious and opinionated main character reminded Ryou of a certain someone. He glanced over at the occupied Ichigo getting into the movie although it had only started two minutes before.

Ichigo stared at the screen taking every scene into her mind and relating it to her life. The thing that got to her the most was the extremely protective father role, who was constantly drolling on about impregnated teenage girls. It reminded her of a certain someone back home who got her into this mess because of her grades.

The progressed, there were times when Ichigo and Ryou laughed totally forgetting about the drama of the outside world… but that didn't last very long. When they noticed it happening they quickly stopped. Ichigo glanced downward at the row in front of them; the couple was getting into an intense make out session. Ichigo could feel her cheeks growing red. 'This is so awkward with Ryou around.'

Ryou was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 'Why do these people having to being doing **that **in front of us?' he thought to himself completely mortified. He turned to see Ichigo staring tense into the movie screen. Ryou let out a breath to calm himself, and placed his hand on the right arm rest. Only… to not feel the armrest… Ichigo's small hand was wedged beneath Ryou's. Ryou realized this and immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo hissed.

"It was an accident give a guy a break. The thought of touching you repulses me," Ryou stated matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me! So much for keeping a promise. I knew I was expecting too much," Ichigo huffed and raised the volume of her voice.

With one quick movement, Ryou cupped Ichigo's face into his hands. He brought her face up to his oh so gently, having their foreheads and noses touch. Ichigo's muscles all tightened. 'What the hell does he think he's doing!?'

"Would you please shut up?" Ryou asked still attached to Ichigo's head. She could taste the mint on his breath. "Other people are staring."

--TBC--

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you all think? Short I know but the next one is going to be pretty funny I promise. This is just the beginning of the middle? lol anyways see you in next chapter. What will Ryou do next?**


	8. Touching Is My Specialty

**Sarah: May I apologize for neglecting this story for so long. I hope i haven't (although most likely I have) lost my faithful reviewers! But I understand if you left me... Oh well if you did you're missing out! Might I add that I only have two half days of school left and then I'm done so the updating process will be more regulated! May I also unform you that rather than studying for my science final, I wrote this chapter for you! I kind of like this chapter... Please read and review!!**

-edit-

I know you are probably wondering why I added the kiss in. the truth is, it reall wasn't supposed to bed there. And I was oh so kindly reminded by **deadlykitty** that they did not in fact kiss in the previous chapter... Lesson learned I will now read the previous chapter before writing another one. This is the edited version. Please excuse my stupidity!

* * *

'Oh no, no, no! What the hell is Ryou thinking?' Ichigo's face tensed and turned the worst shade of red. Ryou was boring into her and she had no idea how to stop him. He had her in a position where she couldn't move her arms.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt Ryou's hands drop from her face. She sighed in relief. "What the heck—"

Ryou turned towards Ichigo and put his finger to his smirking lips, signaling her to be quiet. They both turned and continued to watch the movie in heavy silence.

The movie let out and Ichigo and Ryou were the last to leave the theater. Ichigo hadn't said a single word since the awkwardness during the movie.

When they exited the theater, the sun was beginning to set. On the way to dinner, Ichigo felt the need to break the silence.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell you were doing?" she demanded in a not too harsh not to sensitive tone.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?" Ryou replied.

"Are. You. Joking."

"Actually I'm not. You seem to be a little off… was the movie a little too much for you?" Ryou smirked yet again and continued walking until they approached the restaurant. Truth be told, Ryou didn't know what he was doing at all.

"No I am not off! I am extremely freaked out!" Ichigo shouted annoyed. It's not like Ichigo had never been kissed before it was just that this almost encouter was almost... exhilirating.

"If you must know, you were being obnoxious and people really were staring at you." Ryou's attempt to save himself didn't work as well as he had thought.

"Ugh, whatever." Ichigo said walking in silence, careful not to make any eye contact whatsoever.

"Hey, you're acting as if you've never been in any sort of contact with a guy!"

"Uh I've been numerous relationships! Touching is no problem of mine!" Ichigo's face heated up.

"Oh so are you implying that we are in a relationship? And I didn't need to know that feeling everywhere was your specialty thank you very much!" Ryou was pushing the boundaries with his arrogance.

"Yeah, you basically molesting me was the highlight of my night thank you," Ichigo said.

"I was not, I barely touched you! Just drop it!" Ryou was running out of comebacks.

"You started it dumbass! Is the Ryou Shirogane backing down? I never thought I'd see the day!" Ichigo spat.



The two walked in step, sneaking awkward glances at each other. Ichigo slipped her hand into her pocket and got her cell phone. She casually flipped it open. The screen read at least 20 missed calls from home.

SHIT.

"Ryou what time is it?" Ichigo slowly whispered as she desperately tried to hard the vein bulging out of her forehead.

"Uhhhhh…. Oh. Crap. Its approaching 10:00," Ryou smiled.

"My. Dad. Is. Going. To. KILL ME!" Ichigo screamed in his face. What the heck were they doing the whole day? They had only gone to see a movie.

"So I'm guessing no dinner?"

"You're guessing right. I'm going home." Ichigo turned around and started walking away from Ryou. Looking up, she realized she had no idea where she was.

"Need me to walk you home?" Ryou smirked. It was almost as if….

"Did you do this on purpose?" Ichigo stopped walking and looked into Ryou's eyes.

"Uhm… I'm not one to lose myself like a little kid. I am a big boy now you know. Maturity is one of my strengths, unlike someone I know."

Ichigo fired up, she couldn't believe what a mess she was in. "EXCUSE ME?"

"You're excused, now I think to get back home you need to start walking," Ryou brushed passed her. Ichigo stuck her foot down and didn't budge. Ryou turned around and eyed her.

"Are you coming?"

Ichigo "humphed" and turned around. Ryou just blinked. '_What the hell…_'

"Fine I'm leaving without youuuuuu," Ryou called over his shoulder and walked around the corner.

Ichigo turned around and noticed that the blonde haired pretty boy aka Ruiner of People's Social Lives, was nowhere to be seen.

"That bastard really left!" Ichigo was beyond frustrated at this point. "I can't believe he really left without me! Not that I care, it's just rude!" She slowed down and stopped and perked her head up. She heard a noise that is very creepy to hear at night…. especially in the dark. There were footsteps coming from behind her on the sidewalk.

"Okay now that is just cliché. Leave me and then sneak up and scare the crap out of me! I got you all figured out Ryou Shirogane! Now just come out so you can save your pride!" Ichigo picked up her pace and was beyond pissed.



"I recognize this town…. I think I can get home from here by myself…" Ichigo was starting to worry, but only a little. The thing that really got to her was the footsteps were not disappearing. She stopped again.

"Hey there girlie."

Ichigo turned around wide eyed. She tried to find the direction in where the slurred voice came from.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way down here?"

"She looks so innocent doesn't she?"

Suddenly out of the shadows came three men, in business suits, with their ties hanging loose around there necks.

Ichigo froze. '_Great. What a charming thing to add to my list of everything I wanted to do in my life. Let's put it at the very top shall we? -Get molested by drunken old geezers who can't walk straight-_'

Ichigo hugged her jacket closer to herself. Wait… they can't walk straight… Score! Ichigo turned on her heels and ran.

Into another drunken guy.

"Eep!" Ichigo squeaked as she felt arms encircling her waist with a vice like grip.

"Aww don't run away, we're not going to hurt you," one of the men came up to Ichigo and stroked down the side of her face.

"Can you back the hell off? You smell bad…" Ichigo turned her face to the side in disgust.

"That hurts our feelings, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen would you?" another man came in closer to her face and said.

"Wow very intimidating. Please just let me go, I'll even give you money for a round of drinks, what do you want with me?" Ichigo put up a strong front hoping to stall.

"We want to have some fun with a chick. You are lucky numero uno on our search tonight," the guy who was holding Ichigo began roaming his hands over her torso.

Ichigo stomped her foot down onto his. "Watch it creep!"

"Now you want to get rough? Okay then, we'll get rough," he turned her around and pushed her up against the brick wall.

"You have such pretty colored hair… Let's make sure it's the real color huh?"

Tears threatened to brim over Ichigo's eyes. She was so scared; the man had her in a position so she couldn't move much less break free.



"Ow shit!" The guy turned his head around and was punched to the concrete. Something grabbed Ichigo's hand and then she was running. She ran around the corner until she collapsed on the grass of the park.

"Ichigo! Are you all right? Did they…. Do anything to you?"

Ichigo didn't say anything but turned her head onto her knees and began to cry.

A hand began to rub soothing circles on her back. She hiccupped.

"It's fine now, they're gone. I promise I won't let anything happen to again."

She picked her head up and wrapped herself in her rescuer's arms and sobbed freely. She looked up and his face was revealed.

"You were such a jerk for leaving, Shirogane," Ichigo stood up and stayed by Ryou's side until they reached her home.

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? Drop a review please! I wanna hear what needs to be improved or if you liek it! Please I really worked hard, hence skipping studyign for my final for you!! Okaysssss well i'm out for a while... Hopefully I'll see you sooner that the last! Thanks for reading! AGAIN EXCUSE ME FOR MY STUPIDITY!**


	9. What The Hell?

**Sarah: Lookie!! I updated in a reasonable time frame YAY!! I'm sure you all very relieved that I came bakc sooner than like months this time :) THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS!! You guys keep me going and I can't believe that anyone would even pay attention to my stories. And I never EVER thought that I could get 71 reviews in only 8 chapters of one story. WOW I am so happy!! **

**Let's see how many I reviews I can reel in this chapter -wink wink- ENJOY**

"I cannot wait for vacation!" Ichigo slumped on her locker and dropped her books to her feet.

"Hey Ichigo! What are your plans for next week?" Lettuce sat beside Ichigo on the floor beside her locker.

"Looks like a whole lot of…. Nothing!" Ichigo said sarcastically. "I don't know, hang out if you want?"

"Sorry can't, the family is going away the whole week," Lettuce slid her glasses up her nose hesitantly. "What about the other girls?"

Ichigo slowly rolled her head to face Lettuce. "Are you kidding me? Mint and Zakuro always have plans. If not together they are doing major stuff, like modeling and traveling abroad."

"True, true, I'm sorry. You'll find something to do, I wouldn't worry. Why not hang out with Ryou?" Ichigo hit her head on her locker by accident.

"What the…! Why would you even offer that as an option?"

"Because……. It is an option?" Lettuce shrugged her shoulders, being genuinely confused. "Why wouldn't you want to?"

"He's my tutor, and extremely annoying at that!" Ichigo huffed and began picking up books.

"He's really cute Ichigo!"

"Why Ichigo I will accept all of those heartwarming compliments with open arms, I thank you," Ryou leaned beside Ichigo and Lettuce. Ichigo just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Ryou raised an eyebrow and swung around to the front of her.

"Lettuce I forbid you from inflating his ego even more than it already is!"

"I'll be going Ichigo. Have a great vacation!" Lettuce stood up quickly, smiled, and waved goodbye.

"No! Wait, please….. damn…." Ichigo hung her head and sighed.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you still have tutoring over vacation," Ryou slung his bag over his shoulder and began walking in step with Ichigo. Ichigo stomped her foot and walked faster.

Ryou came up beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Awwwww Ichi, I'm not that bad!" People were turning and staring.

"What do you think you're doing?! What are people going to think, or worse, say if they see you demonstrating your antics on me?" Ichigo flipped her bangs over to the side of her face and out of her eyes.

"Why are you acting like a little child?" Ryou crossed his arms, erm, childishly over his chest.

"You're the one being immature!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Of course I am," Ryou said.

"NO! I AM!" Ichigo shouted in his face. "And that's final."

"Hehe… Gotcha!" Ryou scruffed Ichigo's hair and kept walking.

Ichigo walked to her last class, math, and sat in her usual seat by the window (with the Life Ruiner right beside her).

"Doesn't he have a life other than making my own miserable?" Ichigo took out her notebook and pencil. She sat quietly, daydreaming, until the class started. Her pencil rolled off of her desk and just out of her foot's reach. She was about to get up and get it when her personal bubble was invaded by the shortest skirts she had ever seen.

"Here you go Ichigo! Wouldn't want your pencil to snap!" Whore number two handed Ichigo the pencil with a fake smile and stepped into line with her clones.

"Oh Ichigo! I didn't see you there! Aha, haha, hahahaha," Whore number one giggled in a nasally tone. "Now that I found you can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked obnoxiously.

"Uhhhhh sure…." Ichigo sat down slowly, not taking her eyes off of the three girls. '_What the hell?_'

"It's okay Ichi we won't bite!" Whore number three noisily chomped on her gum.

"Okay so you see blah, blah, blah-" Whore number one began.

Ichigo on the other hand was just not paying attention. '_I wonder why everyone is calling me Ichi today… it's kind of weird._'

"Blah, blah, blah, party and BLAHHHHH, want you, blah, blah to come with us, blah, and blah."

'_Whoa, wait a minute…. Party? Since when did they want me going places with them? Let alone acknowledge their existence?'_

"So are you in?" the whore with the gum in her mouth leaned over Ichigo's desk and went right up into her face. She looked past the wall of girls and to Ryou who was literally on his knees pleading at her. He was mouthing something just as she was about to say no.

"Please I weed you to wo!! ELP ME!"

'_What the….'_

"No, aaahhhhhhh-- yes! Yes I will go to the party," Ichigo half shouted, a little bit irritated.

"Great!" Whore number one exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "I guess we will see you at my house next Friday at 7:30, kay? CIAOOOOOOOO!" the three girls swished their way through the aisle of seats to the other side of the room.

Ichigo scratched her head, confused. She took out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled feverishly. When she finished with the note, she crumpled it up into a ball. While the teacher turned around to write on the chalkboard, she chucked it at Ryou's head.

**Why did I agree to go to THEIR party of ALL places?! **

Ryou gently wrote his response on the paper.

_Because I needed a date of course….:P_

Ichigo gave him a death glare and crossed her arms over her chest. She angrily wrote back.

**Why would YOU want to go to their party? And in that case I'M NOT GOING!**

Ryou shook his head disapprovingly. He sighed and wrote his quick response and threw it at Ichigo's nose.

_I was kidding idiot. I don't know, but I do NOT want to go alone. And how about this: if you go to the party I won't make you go to tutoring over vacation. Deal?_

Ichigo received the note and read carefully, once, twice, and even a third time. She looked warily at Ryou as he reached out his hand. She shook it firmly and they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Momomiya! Shirogane! I would appreciate it if you would refrain from any public displays of affection while in this classroom! That is detention for both of you!" the teacher pointed the chalk accusingly.

"What?!" They both said simultaneously as the class burst into uncontrollable laughter. Ichigo received death glares from the girls.

* * *

"Hey, why did you invite Ichigo to the party? Wasn't the point to get Ryou all to ourselves?" one of the girls asked.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. We're going to make this party so humiliating, Ichigo will never want to show her face in public again!" Whore number one replied.

* * *

**Sarah: Please REVIEW!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to all who read and are reading and for those of you who have stuck with me from the first chapter!! Love you all!!**


	10. Busted

**Sarah: Hello all! I have finally updated. At least it was a lot sooner than the last one. After reading this short filler chapter you might all think that our dear Ryou and Ichigo are out of character... but I don't want to hear any crap about it. It will all make sense in future chapters okay?? I tried to make this one as entertaining as possible. Hopefull I didn't fail. RxR please! Enjoy!**

Despite the amazing suspicion Ichigo felt at the invitation to a party she got from the three people who hated her most, she was standing in the middle of the mall with Lettuce, Mint and Zakuro reviewing clothing options. They led her into a shop that she wished could shop at, browsing at clothes nonchalantly. Why the heck was she here….. She didn't even have any money for clothes.

"Erm, guys?" They split off into the inner workings of the shop. Zakuro and Mint just being plain rich and famous and Lettuce had her parent's credit card. "Guuuuuuuuys…." They continued to shop, ignoring her.

"GUYS!" Ichigo shouted causing the entire population of Japan to stare at her. She shrunk back a little. "You all know I have no money to shop in a place like this, right?" Ichigo sighed, defeated.

"We have this covered," Zakuro replied quietly, still sifting through racks of expensive clothes.

"Yes," Lettuce added, "We are also quite aware that you do not want to be here. So let this be our treat."

"I'm just here because I have cash to burn," Mint smirked, not realizing her cruelty as usual.

Ichigo sunk. She sat on the edge of a platform holding mannequins modeling clothes worthy of a goddess.

Her friends picked out assorted cute tee-shirts and jeans, along with a nice casual baby doll dress. Score!

'_How in hell am I going to pay this back?'_ Ichigo trailed behind everyone just a couple of steps. She tried to calculate her debt in her head. But instead of realizing each pair of jeans was twenty-five dollars, she thought the jeans in total were twenty-five dollars and messed herself up.

"Great, I'm going backwards… I can't even add." Math? Wait a second….

Amidst her sulking, her phone vibrated in her purse. She took it out and looked at the LED screen.

Ryou Shirogane

Oh shit.

'_Oh no!! I totally blanked on tutoring today! He's probably wicked pissed. All right, just play it cool. Answer the phone and pretend you're not flipping out of your pants.'_

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

'_Think, think, think. Fast!'_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Uhm… there was kind of an emergency, and I burned my house down… Yeah, and now I'm trying to figure out where to live. So I have to go—"

"Are those new jeans? Very flattering."

"Oh I know! Aren't they the coolest? They— wait a minute… How did you know I'm wearing new jeans?"

"Look up." And Ichigo did. There leaning casually over the banister on the second floor was Ryou Shirogane… in the flesh… waving... at you.

Double shit.

Ichigo froze. "Damn…" She slumped her shoulders and slowly closed her phone. Her friends abandoned her, leaving to check out a sale at some store. Ichigo gave up without a fight… (Ha didn't see that coming) She was over embarrassed that she had been caught lying. Her face was about the color of her hair and she hoped that Ryou would have some compassion and not flick her.

"Hey sunshine," Ryou said with the fake smile on his face, shielding his murderous intention.

"H-hi…" Ichigo murmured. Flinching occasionally, because she wasn't sure when he was going to attack.

"Sooooo. If you burned your house down, why are you off gallivanting at the mall?" Ryou slid his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I panicked when you called. The smarter me says that I should've just let the phone go to voicemail! But then you would've been even more pissed. And, and—"

"Whoa. Time out… There is a smarter side of you?"

Totally walked into that one.

Ichigo punched him hard in the arm. She pulled her hand back, trying to hide the pain she felt. The kid may be lanky, but under that layer of skin is rock hard muscle. Ryou was rubbing at the sore spot.

"Jeeze, why'd you do that?"

"Because you piss me off," Ichigo went to walk around him and try to find her friends again.

"What? You skipped out on tutoring that I do for YOU, and you're mad?" Ryou grasped Ichigo's shoulder and turned her around.

"I know! God I know… you have every right to be angry, but making fun of me takes that away! Maybe if you just scolded me or something I wouldn't have cared." Ichigo walked over to the bench by the fountain in the center of the food court. '_Did I just ask to get yelled at? What is wrong with me today?'_

"Exactly you dip. You wouldn't have cared. I don't discipline you just for fun… sometimes. I want to make sure you learn something. So criticism is your weak point. I get in your head, that's the whole point of making fun of you… kind of." Ryou smirked again.

Ichigo stood up and hit the brick wall beside the bench as hard as she could. "Hey there…" Ryou said.

She repeated until Ryou's hand slid down her arm and covered her throbbing hand with his own. Her back leaned against his front. He leaned down to her ear.

"Are you done yet?" he whispered.

Ichigo stood there motionless… She didn't even realize Ryou sat her back down. She also didn't realize he was still lightly holding her hand.

"You sure know how to spazz out," he ran his free hand through his hair. Moment officially ruined.

"Hey girls there's Ichigo," Lettuce's voice rang out from a store in front of them. "Oh wait! They're having a moment… retreat!" All three girls went back inside the store snickering to each other.

Triple shit.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ichigo sprang up defense mechanisms at the ready. Ryou pulled her back down.

"Ha. You've been abandoned. Let's go." Ryou dragged Ichigo out of the mall and back to the Café, where she spent the rest of her afternoon doing speed tests and minute drills.

"Revenge is so sweet." Ryou leaned back on his chair as Ichigo sweated over the piece of paper. She looked up glared, and kicked over his chair sending him to the ground below.

"Yes. Yes it is." Ichigo stuck her tongue out and proceeded to finish her quiz.

* * *

**Sarah: So how was it? Not to off topic, right? well whatever I updated. That's all I care about. But I do need your help. Should I do another funny filler chapter or get right back into the plot? I think I know the answer already, but still. It's nice to know what you all think. Now you see that little blue box over to the left? Isn't it so tempting to leave one little review? I will be so grateful!! Please rxr!! I hope you enjoyed! Till next chapter, TTFN!**


	11. Yes, I Am a Ninja

**Sarah: Holy crap it's been a wicked long time since I've uploaded... Shows you how busy I've been. Well You may have to go back to the beginning and start over again but I hope you haven't forgotten about me! Please review although I know I don't deserve it. COMPASSION IS KEY :D**

* * *

"Here goes nothing," Ichigo reached toward the doorbell slowly. Ryou said that he was all ready here and he would find her when she got there. _Why the hell did I agree to do this anyways?_ Ichigo was so confused on why she just didn't let Ryou suffer. It was bothering her.

The door bell rang and whore number one answered. "ICHIGO! You made it! I'm so happy. Come in, get comfortable and I'll get you a drink."

Uh…. What was that?

Ichigo stepped inside the house with loud music pounding into her ears. Plastic red cups lay strewn on the floor and covered all the tabletops.

"Here you go, Ichigo! HEHE! I rhymeded!" an obviously smashed whore number two slurred. She shoved the plastic cup into Ichigo's hands and staggered off to the couch with some guy.

Ichigo could smell the liquor inside the cup without bring it to her face. "Yeah no thank you…" Ichigo placed the cup down randomly.

"Oh jeesh…." Ichigo stared dejected. "Might as well get a place to sit."

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned in slow circles wondering where her name came from. In the midst of all the noise it was kind of hopeless.

"Ichigo!" She turned. "Ichigo!" She turned again. "Ichigo…" She turned right into a rock hard black button down shirt.

"Oof," Ichigo stepped back and looked up at the moving wall.

"Hey, Pinky, nice of you to show," Ryou smirked.

"May I ask why I allowed you to bring me here?" Ichigo spewed aggravation.

"Because you are one of the easiest people to bribe and you're into me… I can tell," Ryou took a sip out of his bottle of water.

"Heyyyyyy…. Where did you score a normal drink?" Ichigo pouted.

"I have connections," Ryou opened the bottle and began to drink. Ichigo looked at the bottle longingly…. She frowned.

Ryou looked over at her. He rolled his eyes. "Here, take it," he gestured the bottle towards her. Ichigo took the bottle, and drank cool water.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said holding the bottle out to Ryou.

"Nah, keep it. I can always get another one."

* * *

"See! I told you this would happen! Ryou hasn't said one word to us and the minute that little slut gets here, he jumps up to go talk to her," whore number three spat.

"Don't worry. It won't be like this for long. I've got a plan that will make Ryou fall for us and never want to go near that girl ever again!" Whore number one exclaimed. "Hey!" Whore number one pulled number two off some guy on the couch.

"What! Can't you see I'm busy?" Whore number two shouted.

"Wouldn't you rather be doing that with Ryou Shirogane?" Whore number one replied impatiently.

"Ooohhh… YEAH! Okay!"

Whore number one smacked her forehead. "Come on we have planning to do."

They walked over to the living room where many people were sitting on the couches. "Okay everybody! It's time for us to play some games! Everyone in this room is required to play," Whore number three shouted over the music.

"Oh god… I wonder what games they could have construed," Ichigo told Ryou.

"First up Truth or Dare!"

Ryou and Ichigo looked at each other wide eyed. Oh shit….

"By the way, there is a little twist to our game," whore number one stood up, "the performance of the truth or dare can be put on trial and sentenced to punishment by popular vote. So you better do a good job!"

"All right. I'll go first!" Whore number two exclaimed. "Hmmm. Ryou! Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Goodie! I dare you to… take off your shirt and leave it off for the remainder of the game!" the girls went wild.

"Yeah take it off!" some girl screamed. So Ryou proceeded to slowly unbutton his black shirt, exposing his pale and toned body. Cheering erupted in the room. Ichigo rolled her eyes. He took his seat back next to her, putting his arm on the back of the couch behind her. She smelled the cologne he was wearing, it was really good. For a jerk, he did have pretty good taste.

The game progressed. Girls were kissing random guys, and many random articles of clothing lay strewn around the room. Finally it got back to whore number three.

"Hmmm. I pick Ichigo! Truth, or dare," she asked snidely. Ichigo looked at her unimpressed.

"Truth."

"All right, I have a good question for you." The whole room quieted and everyone's eyes were on Ichigo and whore number three.

"How far have you gone with a guy?" Whispers flitted through the room, no one really cared before. Now all eyes were on Ichigo, even Ryou's.

"Uhm… I've only kissed…" Ichigo muttered, a light blush covering her cheeks.

"What was that?" Whore number two pressed.

"I've only kissed," Ichigo said a little louder.

"We can't hear you!" Whore number three said.

'I'VE ONLY KISSED!" Ichigo shouted her face a splotchy red. Most of the room began to laugh.

"Now, now, we can easily fix this because I'm not satisfied with your answer," Whore number three said smiling.

Ichigo looked up at her face. No….

"Who wants to help Ichigo out? Raise your hand if you think Ichigo should go Seven Minutes in Heaven," a sea of raised hands filled the living room. "With MASAYA AOYAMA!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Ryou's arm was tightly around her shoulder now, but she was easily ripped away from his grasp by the group of people.

"NO!" she shouted to no avail. Ichigo was shoved into a bedroom with Masaya Aoyama, the very person who stole her first kiss.

The door was shut and locked. She was trapped. "Long time no see Ichigo, did you miss me?"

Ryou tried to leap off the couch to find Ichigo. Whore number one straddled him leaving him trapped on the couch. Her long, acrylic fingernails slowly slid down his bare chest.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" she smiled and moved her hands up to her hair. Meanwhile whores two and three were barricading the door making sure no one came in or out until seven minutes were up.

"So Ichigo, shall we pick up where we left off?" Masaya took off his shirt and began moving towards her.

"If you even try to touch me, I will make sure that you will turn into a eunuch," Ichigo took a defensive stance.

"Oh come on Ichigo, you seemed to enjoy it last time. Plus I have lots of little toys to make things a bit more interesting." Masaya pulled out a pair of furry handcuffs and other assorted sex toys.

"You wish manwhore!" Ichigo kept moving farther and farther away until she backed into a wall. Masaya pressed her into the wall.

"We have seven minutes, let's make it worth our while," he reached toward the hemline of her shirt.

Ichigo brought her knee up as hard as she could to Masaya's stomach. He doubled over. "You stole a kiss from me, I'm not letting you take anything else, cheap bastard."

Ichigo took the hand cuffs and tied Masaya's hands together. There were sets of silk cloth in a box and a maid costume. Ichigo stuffed the strips of cloth in Masaya's mouth and put the maid accessories on. She unlocked the door.

But before stepping outside, she took a picture on her phone and sent it to her friends. With a quirky smile she left the room.

In the living room, Ichigo found whore number one straddling Ryou and attempting to do something on the not appropriate side.

She went and tapped whore number on the shoulder. "Hold on! It's not your turn yet!"

"Excuse me?" Ichigo looked disgusted. "But the last time I checked, Ryou was a person, not your plaything. Now get off before you end up like this," Ichigo took out her phone and showed whore number one the picture of Masaya.

"You wouldn't dare," the girl said seductively holding tighter to Ryou. Ichigo was running on adrenaline now.

"Ha, want to try me," Ichigo casually put a piece of hair behind her ear. "Besides you can't stand up to this." She pushed whore number one aside, took Ryou's face in her hands and put her forehead onto his, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"Are you ready to go?"

It took Ryou a minute to respond, but Ichigo grabbed his shirt and led him towards the door, leaving the whore number one speechless, not that hard actually.

"Oh and one more thing," Ichigo turned around and flipped off the whores, then walked down the street.

* * *

"Ichigo I'm so sorry I never knew that would happen—" Ichigo placed her hand on Ryou's arm.

"It's okay, I'm glad you asked me to come with you. I had a good time." She giggled.

"Are you sure you didn't have anything to drink?" Ryou asked.

"Uhh no, I didn't," Ichigo replied.

"You could've fooled me; you acted pretty outrageous towards the end…" Ryou smirked.

"What the hell dude! I just saved your butt from being raped! You should be forever in my debt! I mean I thought I was pretty fan-FREAKING-tastic!" Ichigo ranted. Ryou placed a hand on her head.

"All right princess, you have my gratitude. Enjoy your vacation." Ryou smiled and left Ichigo at her house door.

"Hey… wait a minute you can't just do that you JERK!" Ichigo's cheeks were tinted red.

"Pfft. Princess my ass. I'm a fricking ninja."

* * *

**Sarah: Well I hope that was okay. Please take the time to review to let me know that you're still there and I'm not wasting my time! Thank you. I worked really hard in this I really appreciate all of the loyal followers of this story!**


	12. Hope It Gives You Hell!

**Sarah: AHA! I bet you never thoguht that I would update this fast but I DID! :P Hopefully that brought back some trust? I hope so. **

**Songs go in order of appearance: Ready to Fall by Rise Against, Lollipop (Cover) by Framing Hanley, Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects**

**Read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"First day of freedom, first day of freedom, first day of freedom!" Ichigo sang throughout her house. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the counter happily.

"Hmmm I just have to find something to do today…. I know! I could go for a run for a little while to consume some time!" After she finished her breakfast, Ichigo went upstairs to her room and changed into some shorts, a t-shirt, a sweatshirt seeing as it was about 25 degrees out, and some running sneakers.

She took her iPod off of her bed and proceeded outside of her house. Time to choose a playlist.

"Let's see here…"

**Go Playlist**

**Favorites**

**Running**

**Zoning Out**

**Ryou Sucks**

**Ryou Sucks Worse**

**Dancing Mix**

**Tutor Time :(**

"Huh, I'm thinking I'm going with 'Running' and I'll just go from there," she said to herself. She plugged in her earphones, stepped outside, and began her run. The first song began to play.

_Hold on slow down  
Again from the top now and tell me everything.  
I know I`ve been gone for  
What seems like forever  
But I`m here now waiting  
To convince you that I`m not  
A ghost or a stranger  
But closer than you think  
She said just go on to what you  
Pretend is your life but  
Please don`t die on me_

Wings won`t take me  
Heights don`t phase me  
So take a step  
But don`t look down, take a step

"Good start," Ichigo thought, increasing her speed.

_Now I`m standing on the rooftop ready to fall (ready to fall)  
I think I'm at the edge now but I could be wrong  
I'm standing on the rooftop ready to fall_

All right next.

_She said he's so sweet_

_I wanna lick the wrapper_

_And she, she licked me like a lollipop_

_Like a lollipop_

_Like a lollipop_

"Eh, not quite. How about something to make me sprint the rest of the way?" Ichigo shuffled again.

And oh so coincidentally it shuffled to the "Ryou Sucks" playlist.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

"AHA!" Ichigo cranked her iPod to max volume and picked up her speed significantly.

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

"Hopes it give you hell, hope it gives you hell," she sang along to the words. Perspiration dripped down her face. As she panted, her exhaled breath shone in front of her as she tried to beat it through the cold. 

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you even know where you are

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Yeah, Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

"Almost there!" Ichigo huffed.

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories they're no good to me  
And here's all your lies,  
You can look me in the eyes  
With that sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and sing along, oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
And when you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell

"I HOPE IT GIVES YOU HELL!" she belted out as loud as possible. She turned onto her street made it back to the house. Walking up the steps, Ichigo bent over, hands on knees, and desperately sucked in for air.

"That, gasp, was so, gasp, intense, gasp." Ichigo proceeded to stretch down and rest. (A/N: she obviously isn't really saying "gasp")

Bottle of water in hand, Ichigo stripped down to her undergarments while drinking. "Time for a shower!"

The hot water streamed over Ichigo's cold body soothing her sore muscles. She washed herself and hair. She then looked over to the razor on the shelf, really only used for her armpits.

"Eh, why not seeing as its vacation and all," Ichigo grabbed the razor and began to shave her legs. After her shower, Ichigo dried herself off and got into a pair of comfortable pajamas.

"What should I do now?" Ichigo sat on her bed brushing her hair. She went downstairs to the living room and pulled out a bunch of DVDs to watch. The "Princess Bride" fell to the floor in front of her.

"OH MY GOSH! I haven't seen this in such a long time! One of my all time favorite movies ever!" Ichigo popped it into the DVD player.

Ichigo sighed. "I wish I had my very own Westley… intelligent, clever, blonde and blue-eyed. Perfect." Ichigo swooned through the movie, unbeknownst to her description of a certain someone. Lost in her dreaming, she also fell asleep on the couch.

"Ichigo…."

"Ichigooooo…." She stirred slightly.

"ICHIGO!" Ichigo jumped off the couch in surprise landing on her butt.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Ichigo's mother smiled softly. "Did you enjoy your first day of vacation?"

"Apart from having a minor heart attack yes I did," Ichigo replied getting off of the floor.

"We have a surprise for you dear!" Ichigo's parents sat in front of her almost ready to burst.

"Okay…..?"

"Well I today I was having lunch with my supervisors," Ichigo's father began, he fidgeted every couple of words.

"All right…"

"And I met one of my higher ups that I didn't recognize. So—" her father went into detail and Ichigo began to tune him out.

"—His name is Shirogane,"

Hold up. That didn't sound good…. Ichigo was all ears now.

"—He's sponsoring a trip for the company, for workers and their families. We are going to be vacationing in the tropics this February vacation! Better get packing!"

Ichigo's heart crumbled into pieces within her chest. "Are you KIDDING me?!"

Her parents cheered around her. "Oh by the way, isn't Shirogane's son the kid that tutors you? Great! You'll have a friend on the trip!"

So much for a freedom-filled vacation….

* * *

**Sarah: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope I portrayed what is to come!!! Please feel free to leave suggestions! LOVE YOU ALL! And make sure to leave a comment I enjoy your criticism good or bad!**


	13. Damn Rich People

**Sarah: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack :) I know this is a bit short and a poor excuse for an update BUT I thought it was pretty good. Plus this chapter is so SHOCKING that you just have to read it no matter how much it sucks! All rightie, read and PLEASE tell me what you think :)**

* * *

"All packed then?" Ichigo's father said, peaking in through her bedroom door.

Ichigo zippered up her red suitcase, slipped on her sunglasses, and proceeded to follow her parents to the front door. They went to the car and drove to the airport. Ichigo's father went to park and the family found their terminal and checked their baggage.

"Aren't you excited, honey?" Ichigo's mother asked with a cheerful smile.

"Ecstatic…" Ichigo replied in a flat tone. She plugged her headphone back into her ears and immersed herself into a book. Although this vacation was well-deserved, the thought of spending it with Ryou was daunting. But not to think of that right now. The music pounding in her ears drove out any unsightly negative thought. A muffled announcement came onto the PA system signaling time to board the plane.

When the flight attendant examined their tickets, she gestured to an alternate boarding route. "Right this way, all VIP guests board here."

Ichigo entered the private section of a super expensive jet, complete with lounge and those oh-so delectable shrimp cocktail things.

Ichigo looked around, 'Shit this looks waaaaaaaaaaay expensive!'

"Only the best for the acquaintances of the Shirogane family," the flight attendant replied to her thoughts.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times. "Is it a rite of passage to read people's thoughts when you're rich?" she whispered under her breath. Ichigo sat down in one of the many large chairs. Her father engaged in active conversation with his co-workers and members of their families.

Suddenly a large pair of hands covered Ichigo's face.

"What the ---"

"Ah, ah, ah, let's not be rash in front of the adults shall we?" Ryou removed his hands from Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo then looked around the plane and noticed that only other adults were there. "Huh, who knew business people have such a lack of reproduction. You would think with all the stress of work they would be popping kids out like crazy. Are we really the only two kids?"

Ryou stared at Ichigo, mildly astonished. He was fascinated by her ignorance of modern contraceptives. He then began to wonder why Ichigo would even think about these things. He then stopped himself, further thinking of the repercussions to his thoughts and how he desperately did not want to have this conversation with Ichigo.

"Hellooooooooo? Are we really the only two kids on this trip?" Ichigo asked again, snapping in front of Ryou's dazed face.

Ryou's eyes flickered slightly. "Yep," he stated resolutely.

'Perfect,' Ichigo thought, 'could things be any worse?'

"You know I can hear your thoughts… you might as well just speak. It is a rite of passage you know," Ryou interrupted her thoughts.

Ichigo just slapped her forehead, should she have expected anything less?

"Hey, do you want to come to the back apartment with me?" Ryou asked bluntly.

Ichigo looked at him for a few moments. "Excuse me?"

"Now, now, put your erotic dreams back in your pants where they belong. I meant that there is a room with a television and a soda bar and everything basically. The thought of physical contact with you repulses me." Ryou responded curtly.

"Oh really?" Ichigo then proceeded to pinch his arm. Hard.

Ryou rubbed at the sore spot. "You see? Utterly repulsive."

Both teenagers went to the back room and flipped through television channels and movies, eventually one both to their liking.

Not far into the program, they heard a heavy knocking at the door. "Oi Shirogane, open up!" the voice shouted.

Ryou's eyes widened slightly as he looked towards the door.

"Ryou? What's the matter?" Ichigo asked throwing an odd glance his way.

Ryou cleared his throat. "Remember when I said we were the only kids going to be on the trip?" Ichigo nodded her head yes.

"Well I wasn't exactly telling the truth…"

At that moment the door burst open and a tall, lanky boy walked in.

"Jeesh Ryou since when do you lock the door?" The boy then glanced past Ryou and saw Ichigo. "Oh! Who is that hottie you are hiding all to yourself?" he added gliding towards her.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Ichigo," he sighed, "meet Kish. Kish this is Ichigo Momomiya." He grudgingly introduced.

Kish bent down to kiss Ichigo's hand. "Strawberry," he whispered, "my favorite."

* * *

**Sarah: -passes out- WHAT IS THIS DEVELOPMENT? I don't know but stay tuned to find out what more drama could be added to this already screwy story. Love you all!**


End file.
